The Second Equestrian War
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: Equestria is entering the time period equivalent to the time of World War II on Earth. After the Crystal Empire is taken over by the griffons, Derek, Big Mac, and other colts and stallions are called to serve, and fight for their safety. T for violence, swearing, and mild gore.
1. Called to battle

**The Second Great War, by Dramatic stories.**

**Chapter 1**

**Again, this story is told from Dereks' point of view.**

* * *

I lied down on my bed, and retrieved my journal from my bedside table, as I begun writing,

"_It has been two months since my arrival in Equestria, and so far, it's much better then I could have ever imagined. I couldn't ask to be anywhere __else, then right here in my home._

_ So far, not much has happened. Fluttershy has told me much of her adventures she had with her friends. I could only imagine what the events __were like up close. Hopefully a little adventure will soon come, and I'll take part in it._

_ -Derek_

I closed the journal , and put it back on the table. For the past month I've been writing in that journal, writing what happened in the past week, about who, what, when and why. A draft from an open window swept into the room, sending chills up my spine. I got up and closed it shut, throwing the small latch over to lock it.

I returned to my bed, and blew out the candle that lit up a portion of the room, and slept.

* * *

The sunlight beamed through my window, awaking me, and half blinding me. I got up to start my morning routine I had made. Eat breakfast, wash up, and go out for the day. Once I was ready to go out, I had a peak out the window, and saw where a group of ponies had gathered around at the press booth.

I approached them, to find out what all the commotion was about. "What's going on here?"I asked. Towards the front, I recognized the purple pony, who was the whole reason I was here. "Twilight!"I said trying to catch her attention.

"Derek!"She yelled back. She ambled, and squirmed through the crowd, eventually reaching me.

"What's all this? It's a bit too early in the morning for this don't you think?"I asked.

"Derek…there's been a terrible event."She said. I noticed her expression on her face, and saw terror in her eyes. "The crystal kingdom in the north has been invaded, and half destroyed!"She said.

"What…what do you mean? By who?"I asked.

"The Griffons…they attacked them…left thousands of crystal ponies dead."She said. "I thought we were clear the last time this happened…"

"Excuse me…the _last _time?"I asked curiously.

"This…has happened before…follow me, and I'll fill you in."Twilight said, trotting away from me. I followed her into her library, where she searched the shelf marked, "G". "Ah hah! Here it is."She levitated a book from the shelf, and put it in front of me.

I slowly read the title, "The Great Griffon War? When did this happen?"I asked.

"I don't know…some twenty or thirty years ago. I wasn't even born back then. My father told me stories about his times in battle, and about how he saved this poor family from death."

I had a moment a deja vu, and thought for a moment, thinking of where I had seen this before. Then it hit me like a slap across the face. This time in Equestria is equivalent the time of the late 1930's on Earth. The time of the holocaust, and world war two. Sadly…Equestrias' holocaust already happened.

My fear rose, as I nearly fell to the floor. Twilight came to my side to help. "Are you okay?"She asked.

"No…we're in grave danger…we are among the brink of war Twilight, and I know it!"I said.

"What? How do you know this?"

"Because it happened on Earth. People from the same country attacked England twice, the first time in the 1910's, and the second time in the 1940's. It's written all over the history books I tell you. One thing, that I can assure you, is that many ponies will die…this is very bad, very bad no doubt about it."I said, beginning to pace back and forth.

Shivers now shot up my spine, making me twitch and tremble. "Derek, can you tell me any major events that happened?"Twilight asked.

"Well…after all these, 'certain' people were killed, they came to England, and bombed across the south coast, where I lived. They called it the battle of Britain…the only question is, is when, and where is this going to happen here?"I asked.

Twilight had a feared look on her face, and said quietly, "Canterlot…"I realized she was most likely correct. Canterlot would be the next target for the griffons. It made perfect sense, they would weaken, and take over the crystal kingdom, and do the same to Canterlot, where the Princess and her subjects await impending doom.

We both heard a knock on the door. Twilight answered it, and saw two royal guards standing there, both with broad posture. "We got a tip that Derek was here?"One of them asked

"Yes…I'm here."I said walking into view.

"By order of Celestia, and Shining Armor, you've been called to duty."The guard said. My heart pounded, as I felt my insides begin to burn in fear. I couldn't believe it…I've only been here two months, and I'm already being called to fight for Equestria.

"What?"We both asked. Twilights jaw dropped in surprise, as I sighed, and lowered my head.

"The train leaves here in about an hour. You'll have time to do what you need to do."The other guard explained. They both walked away, and continued to the next house.

* * *

About an hour later, I sat at the train station with few of my belongings, along with other colts and stallions just as frightened as I was. From behind me, I heard the voice of Applejack.

"You be careful now ya here."She said. I turned, and saw her talking to Big Macintosh, who had also been called out to serve. "Don't try to be brave and clever. Whenever trouble comes your way, you just run and hide!"She said.

"I'll come back sis…ah know I will."Big Mac said, as the two hugged each other. The doors on the train opened, and I begun to walk towards the door.

"WAIT!"I heard from behind me. I swiveled my head around, and saw Fluttershy running towards me. "Twilight told me everything…"

"I know…"

"Promise me you'll come back."Fluttershy said weeping tears.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be back in no time at all. You just stay strong okay."I said attempting to cheer her up. I held her in my hooves, for a brief moment, before I let go, and boarded the train. We shared a last moment of eye contact, before the door closed, separating us between the one way windows.

Out the window, I saw both Fluttershy and Applejack weeping in sorrow, both trying to comfort each other, and cheer each other up. The train, slowly begun to move away, and I saw a last glimpse of her despairing face, through the one way window, before the train rolled away.


	2. Unit 262

**Equestrian War II**

**Chapter II**

* * *

The train stopped in Canterlot, where I got off, along with the rest of the ponies who had come with me. At the central station in Canterlot, where each railway line branched off, going into different parts of Equestria, more trains arrived, and more colts joined the painful march toward the castle.

There were hundreds of us, maybe even thousands of us, all with our belongings, and possessions, walking through the streets of Canterlot toward the castle. We arrived at the castle, and I saw the massive castle walls towering above me. As colts wandered, about, whether it was freely, or under order, I saw Big Mac swiveling his head about, looking for something.

"Hello Mac."I said walking up to him.

"Howdy Derek."He said. "This was the last thing I expected. Being brought to the big city, to be trained to go to war. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell ain't no fighter. I'm a workin stallion."Big Mac explained.

"Not really sure what think of all this. I'm more of the caring colt. The last thing I want to do is kill anything."I responded.

"Heck, I'de say Applejack puts up more of a tussle then me. That's another thing I've noticed. There ain't a single mare that came with us. What's up with that?"

"What do you mean Mac?"I asked.

"I mean, why do the mares get to stay safe and sound, when they could be with us, helping to fight. Something just doesn't add up. I've known some mares who are fully capable of puttin up a good fight."Mac explained.

"I know what you mean. I mean, what if Ponyville is next. All the stallions have been taken away, not to mention half of Ponyvilles population. There's no way they could defend against an attack. It's down right outrageous!"I responded. Our conversation was interrupted by Celestia, who appeared on a balcony, and prepared a speech.

"My fellow colts, and stallions. We are on the brink of war. At approximately Nine-O-Clock yesterday morning, the Chrystal Kingdom of the north, was invaded and destroyed by our recent foes, the Griffons. We have gathered as many of you as we can to help fight the evil that is coming. You will each be assigned to a battalion, and each of you will have different duties and jobs. You are Equestrias' guardians, and soldiers. Each one of you will make fine soldiers. My job, is to protect the lands…I won't succeed…not with everything, as I have already failed."Celestia said.

She continued, "For now, we remain safe. But soon, you will be sent out to fight back, and we will show ourselves as the superior species on this planet. DISMISSED!"She finished, disappearing from sight. Big Mac and I separated for a time, and after an hour of briefing, and explaining who our sergeant was, what battalion we were in, we regrouped.

"So which unit are you in?"I asked.

"Uh, unit 262…I think."Big Mac responded.

"Then I guess we'll be fighting along side each other. Do you know who our drill sergeant is?"I asked.

"Nope."Mac responded. I looked around, and saw a number of signs, and each sign had ponies who were separating around it. "Here follow me."I requested. Big Mac followed me, and I searched the signs. Unit 259, Unit 260, 261, and finally, we reached Unit 262.

At the sign, was a guard, who had a paper and clipboard. "Names?"He asked.

"Derek, and Big Macintosh."I replied. He searched up and down the paper.

"Move along."He said stepping aside for us to enter. Gates separated us from different units, ensuring none of us strayed.

* * *

It was a tough time in the training services. We'd do all kinds of drills. From stubbing the bathroom floors with toothbrushes, to putting together guns, and then taking them apart again. Throughout the entire time, Big Mac told me all about the apple business. He told me all the different sorts of things you could do with apples. You could simply eat one raw, bake a pie, or have yourself a nice cold cider.

After about a month of training, no other attacks had occurred since the invasion of the Crystal Kingdom. Big Mac and I were shipped off to neighagra falls, where our unit settled in, and stayed. Once we got there, Big Mac and I watched each others backs, even though we weren't even in battle. The person in charge there, who was named Lieutenant Brickle. Lieutenant Brickle, may have been a smaller stallion than me, but he was a hard soldier, indeed.

He told Mac and I how his father had died in the first Equestrian war, and received the Equestrian Medal when he died. It took about another two weeks before we actually went out and did anything. When we did, we walked through the freezing pouring rain of the north. We marched through small, sharp, stinging rain. To big chunky rain, that pounded us.

Yes sir, it was hard times indeed


	3. The first encounter

**Equestrian War II**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Big Mac and I walked along side each other with the rest of the soldiers through the dense forest of the north. Clouds covered the sky, as rain would pour down, stop for about ten minutes, and then pour down again, on and off all day long.

Big Mac was assigned to be a support gunner, and was given this great massive gun, that I probably could barely lift. I only had our standard weapon, which was called EPM1, which stood for, "Equestrian Pony Mach 1".

As we walked, we all heard a sound, as if an eagle was being stabbed. The screech drew our attention to the skies, as we saw a few griffons flying overhead, searching, and scouting the forest floor.

As we had practiced, we all laid down on the forest floor, blending in with the clothing we had to wear. Lt. Brickle, kept his eyes toward the sky, and sat there awaiting for the Griffons to leave. When they did, he swung his hoof around a few times, telling everypony else to get up, and it was time to continue.

We walked on until we reached a river. Not just any river either. It was an angry, roaring river, that had a strong current and would be too much for even the strongest of swimmers to cross. We looked left and right, checking to see if any bridges were nearby.

When we did, we all felt the rain stop, and a break in the clouds let the sun shine through to the floor. Suddenly, a heavy explosion was heard, knocking everypony off their legs. I begun hearing noises, as if small projectiles rushed past my ear. *Phew Phew*. I realized that is exactly what it was.

I crawled to a ditch nearby, and where Mac already was, and firing blindly. Other soldiers begun to fire, as I looked toward the tree line on the other side of the river, and saw specs of yellow flashing in different places.

I begun to fire, not knowing where I was shooting, hoping I would hit one of the Griffons. Bomb shells landed in the river, and the shoreline in front of us. I looked toward Big Mac, and yelled at him.

"BIG MAC!"I yelled over the chaos. He looked at me, and stopped firing. "RUN!"He looked at me, and I realized he couldn't hear me. "MAC, RUN. RUN GOD DAMN IT!"I yelled. We both got on our hooves, and ran back into the forest with the rest of the squad.

Lt. Brickle was yelling into his radio, calling the Pegasus to help. "We're under attack. What do you not understand, we need backup now! Near the river north of Neighagra Falls!"He yelled.

We ran and ran, until we hit a dead end at lake, we soon found out it was Lake Hooftario, and our headquarters at Neighagra falls was on the other side. In the distance, we saw pegasus streaking over the lake, and eventually flew directly overhead.

I must say, it must be hard being a pegasus, having to carry explosives so far. They all dropped their payload, sending fire and destruction to the Griffons. Suddenly, the griffons themselves went airborne, and chased down the Pegasus. The squad of Pegasus flew overhead again, and we all begun shooting upwards towards the griffons. One of them was struck numerous times, and came crashing down in the lake.

The other two, retreated with the rest of their soldiers. I realized with relief, that we had escaped. I looked over at Big Mac, who was holding his front left shoulder. "Big Mac? Are you hit?"I asked tending to his need.

"No…I don't think so. I think it just grazed me."He responded revealing the wound. His shoulder hadn't been penetrated, but was lightly bleeding. I took a bandage out of my bag, and wrapped it around the wound. "Thank yuh."He said.

"Where we headed to now?"One soldier asked.

"We'll head back to Neighagra…we need to let the Princess know that the Griffons have begun to move south. The attack ended, and on the lake, we saw a steamer floating just off shore, coming to our need.

The civilian on board stopped at a nearby dock, and lowered the gang plank. "Need a lift?"He asked. We all boarded, and the steamer pulled away. It took about an hour for us to cross the lake, and drop us off near Neighagra falls. Of course, we still had to walk the rest of the way, because if we had gotten any closer, the boat would have been thrown over the falls.

* * *

Back at base, we sent the message that the Griffons begun moving south, through a new system they called a telegram. I don't know how it works, but all I know is, is that it sent a number constant beeps. Soon afterwards, we got word from the Princess, that the western Crystal Kingdom was just invaded, and the Griffons were now moving east as well.

Soon enough, they'll flood south, and if we don't do something fast, it will be the end as we know it


End file.
